Wolverine's Spirit
by Scarred Ghost
Summary: Logan finds a woman who like him has no past. Why is he so drawn to her? What does Stryker have to do with this? Sorry I suck at summaries. LoganOC
1. Prologue

The woman sat up slowly; her breath coming out in short gasps. She winced as the her head began to pound and her vision blurred. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her sight... slowly her vision returned and she was able to see her surroundings. _'Where am I...' _She tried to come up with an answer, only to find; she knew nothing... not where she was, nor who she was; or much of anything else for that matter.

Her heart began to pound as fear filled her stomach. She slowly pushed herself up off she ground. She swayed for a moment before she began to walk; she only made it three steps before a glint of silver caught her eyes.

There on the ground lay two tags; even with no memory she knew what they were at least. She turned them over in her hands before looking at the inscriptions.

The first one said 'Faith' on one side, and 'Ghost on the other; each side also had several digits to which she paid no mind. "I suppose that must be my name. Faith... I suppose it's alright." She decided; but kept her attention was what she found on the other tag.

On the first side it said 'James'; and on the back it said 'My Spirit.' She slowly ran a finger over the words. "James.... who is he?" She asked herself quietly.

Faith; as that was now her name, whether or not it had been before; sighed and stood up. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll find him; he'll know who I am." After she said this she looked down and shook her head. What was she thinking, she had no money, no transportation, no id nothing at all. And as for finding this 'James' without a last name or anything to go on but the tags... chances were not the brightest.

But this woman was not about to give up; she placed the tags around her neck, moving her dark hair out of her face; and began to walk.


	2. Cage Fight Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anyone but Faith. I also don't rule the world.... but one day I will have both!

**Chapter One: Cage Fight Meeting.**

Faith had been living for the last 8 years going from place to place; for a while she'd lived in a small town in Oregon; but when she'd accidentally discovered her powers she realized living with humans wouldn't work; she she began to move around.

Somewhere along the way she began to go in bars and fight; not the normal thing for a woman but she already knew she wasn't really normal. The only problem with this life was when she lost her temper she used her powers with out realizing it; and then was ran out of town... well on a good day that's what happened; she'd also been shot and stabbed, but as she found nothing seemed to kill her; so it didn't matter.

Coming to the small run down bar in Canada she knew this probably wouldn't be much different; except here you were aloud to fight, and got paid for it.

"Put me in the next fight." Faith said to the man at the counter, brushing a brown curl from her face.

The man raised an eyebrow at her and looked her up and down. "You' kiddin' right?" He said glancing up at the cage where the current fight was taking place. "Girly cage fightin' ain't for you, why don't you go an' make some cookies with momma." He said smirking at her.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly but Faith gave the man a sarcastic smile. "Oh, What kind would you like?" She said venom laced in her tone. She turned away from the jerk and headed towards the cage; where the looser from the previous fight was being dragged out.

"WHO THINKS THEY CAN DEFEAT; THE WOLVERINE?!" The announcer wannabe yelled out to the crowd who were still booing the victor.

Faith smirked and stepped forward. "I can!" She said stepping in to the cage. She already could hear the choruses of 'Yeah right girly, " and 'No way princess.' but she ignored them; for now.

"Missy you sure you wanna do this?" The announcer asked clearly thinking it was a joke.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, alright then... and good luck. You'll need it." The last part had been mumbled but she heard him.

For a few moments the man just stayed in his spot leaning against the bars. "Oh, come on, is this a fight or not." Faith finally said annoyed at him; this was how she took out anger on humans; and he was waisting her time.

"Just givin' you a chance to back out darlin." The man turned to face her; Faith watched as he moved towards her.

He was taller than her, by several inches, with dark hair that grew in to two strange points, but what caught her eye were the dog tags around his neck. Her own were tucked safely in her shirt, the cool metal was a comforting connection to the past she didn't remember.

"Sorry to disappoint out but, I never back out of a fight." He was circling her now; clearly playing the predator; 'Wolverine' the name suited him... too bad she was the wrong choice of prey.

After about half a minute he threw a punch at her head; it clearly shocked him when she dodged easily. "Gotta do better than that." She smiled at him feigning sweet; just to make him mad.

Too bad for him it worked. He threw several punches and kicks before she finally attacked him; nailing him in the jaw.

_Crunch. _Pain shot up Faith's arm as the bones in her hand shattered; Wolverine clearly wasn't surprised and began attacking her again.

_'So... he's one too...' _She thought a smile appearing on her face, she almost laughed at the confusion on his face at this, and using this attacked him again; kicking him... in the stomach knocking the air out of him.

He doubled over, she'd won; he'd broken her hand, but she'd won.

**Faith just beat Logan!! WOOT!**

**Logan: Oh come on! There's no way I could loose that easily.**

**Me: Oh, sure you could, you were fighting a girl.**

**Logan: I've beaten girls. _**

**Me: But not her.**

**Logan: *glare***

**Me: Anyway... Please read and review, even though it probably sucks.  
**


	3. Don't Mess With Ghosts

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it… if I did X-Men 3: The Last Stand would have been WAY better. **

**Phantom's Ange: Thank you!!! ^-^ I'm really glad you like it. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Don't Mess With Ghosts.**

The crowd was silent; other than the shocked gasps. This was always the case when she won, it wasn't as though she was the biggest strongest looking person in the world.

She glanced down at 'Wolverine' a smile attempted to break through her mask; she could see his shock; he'd not only lost but to a girl! That's what everyone thought.

She smirked down at him and span swiftly around walking back out of the cage. This was when she headed out, she didn't need the money moving around all the time she only took money when she needed food.

Just before she left she turned back to 'Wolverine' who was still staring at her. "Good luck next time." She smirked and pushed the door open.

--------

Wolverine stared angrily after her; there was no way a normal girl could have beaten him; she had to be a mutant… that really didn't make him any less mad that she'd beaten him though. He was the freaking WOLVERINE! No one EVER beat him.

Stalking over to the bar he pulled out a cigar.

"That girl, was a strong one." His sensitive ears picked up on the conversation and he couldn't help himself.

"Do you think she could fight the both of us off?" That was a different voice now.

Wolverine grew more angry; although if someone asked him he couldn't have explained why.

"Why don't we go find out" Wolverine turned now and saw the two men leaving… he clenched his hands in to fists trying to control himself, before he stood and followed them.

--------

Faith sat just outside, clearing her thought, she rarely came across other mutants; and this one; she didn't know he was the type of person she knew she could relate to.

"Hey there beautiful."

Faith turned swiftly only to pull back when she saw two men. "What the hell do you want?" She said glaring at them; her sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We thought that was obvious," The second man now spoke; scanning her up and down.

Faith felt sick; this wasn't the first time this had happened… there was always someone stupid enough to try something.

"So, why don't you make this easy and come with us." Faith's glare directed back to the first man.

"Or, you could use the brain cell you have and leave." Faith smirked at their angered expressions; but then found herself against the cement wall.

"Bad choice girly."

Faith stared at him in confusion. "I didn't think _you _were a girl." She said kneeing him hard. She shoved him off smirking as he cursed at her. "Oh you're not… sorry." She smiled and leaned toward him.

"Don't you know it's a bad idea to mess with ghosts." She smirked at his expression as her body began to fade.

-------

Wolverine stared in shock, apparently she was doing fine on her own.. .but he couldn't help but be interested when she began to fade slightly. If you focused you could still see her, the difference was she was almost clear.

-------

Faith just floated in front of the two men; who had basically been reduced to sniveling children by this point. She smirked and allowed her body to return to solid; although she remained floating slightly.

With a small glimmer of light her hands floated free of her body and towards the two men… chasing after them even as they ran. After about ten feet they stopped suddenly, unable to move any further.

A dark energy surrounded them bringing them both back to her. Faith fell do the ground breathing heavily. Her powers took up energy, which she needed for healing. She had what seemed to be many powers, but it was all one that was controlled by her aura; which wasn't that strong unless she was able to meditate first. The darker side of her energy began to take over and she fell unconscious.


	4. Introdutions

**Disclaimer: I'm working on a plan to get the copyright but until then I only own Faith.**

**Phantom's Ange: Thank you again. I think her powers are cool; there will be more explanation about them soon.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

Faith awoke on a soft surface; when her vision cleared she found it was a bed. As she sat up her head pounded in protest at her movement; as well as the sunlight that shimmered through the window. Glancing around the room she found it a room cheap motel; although not her room as she soon found from the sleeping man in the chair.

For a moment she stared confused; slowly she realized who he was. _'What the hell happened?' _She closed her eyes and tried to think back; she remembered the men and using her powers, but what did he have to do with it. Groaning she looked around again for some indication of how long she'd been out; she hadn't used too much power on those guys, but turning 'invisible' (Whether it be completely or mostly) used up a lot of her chakra; and through her aura completely out of whack which is why it attacked her making her fall unconscious.

Glancing at the sleeping man she decided now would be the best time to meditate; she had no doubt there'd be questions once he woke up and she needed to calm her mind or... well bad things would happen.

---------

Logan's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up stretching as he moved; his joints each cracking in turn. When he looked to the girl he saw her sitting up, cross-legged on the bed. Her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and her eyes closed but relaxed.

Confused he walked over to her waving a hand in front of her. When she had no reaction he decided best to leave her alone... whatever she was doing she'd stop at some point.

---------

Faith's blue eyes opened slowly as she came out of her trance-state; with her energy back she could deal with whatever questions Wolverine would throw at her. She looked around the room only to find he wasn't there. She sighed; now what was she supposed to do; not only that but her stomach was groaning now from hunger. "Oh that's just fucking perfect."

"For some reason you didn't look like a swearer to me." Faith's head snapped in the direction of the door to see none other than Wolverine entering carrying... what looked to be a fast-food bag.

"Well, most people say that about my cage fighting to." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled and seeing her eying it and tossed it to her. "Just a hot-dog and burger; not much else nearby."

Faith scarfed the food down gratefully; he just watched; until she was finished.

"I'm guessing you've got questions about my collapsing and whatnot." She said running a hand threw her dark waves of hair.

"No shit," He stated simply; rolling his eyes.

"Well... go right ahead and ask... but I won't answer 'til I know your real name."

"Logan." Faith nodded slightly; his name fit him although she really didn't know why.

"Well Logan. I'm Faith, and first how long was I unconscious?"

"A day."

"Oh good, not too bad then." Faith smiled impressed, normally when the dark aura knocked her out she could be gone for days on end.

Logan frowned at her; before beginning to ask his questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Next chapter will have lots of explanation about her powers; and Logan's. ^-^**

**Faith: Read, and review please... or I'll unleash my as of yet unknown abilities on you. **

**Bobby: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: What the hell Are you doing here?**

**Bobby: Adding dramatic music...**

**Me: Riiiiiight.... well get out! You and the others don't come in 'til later!**

**Bobby: *pouts in corner of un-introduced characters*  
**


	5. Two of A kind?

**Disclaimer: ...You already know I don't own it.**

**Phantom's Ange: Yeah, I don't really like that chapter but I hadn't figured out how to explain her powers yet.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Two of a Kind?  
**

"First; what the hell's a little girl doing signing up for cage fights?" Logan said folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"I am not a little girl," Faith's blue eyes glared into his brown ones. "Also I won the fight. So why shouldn't I?"

Logan glared at her; how dare she mention she'd beat him. But he recovered and asked his next question. "You're a mutant-"

"No, shit." Faith said rolling her eyes. "Oh wait let me guess you want to know what was up with my power?" She smirked as he was once again glaring at her.

_'Does she know who she's talking to!' _Logan hated being interrupted... and he really hated that she knew what he was thinking.

"Well... where do I begin... " Faith frowned and thought for a moment; her power was confusing even to her; as it manifested its self in many different ways. "...You see I only have _one _power... but it lets me use it in different ways... I don't know everything about it myself, cause...I only remember the last 8 years."

Logan's head snapped up at this. "What?"

"You heard me, I don't remember anything before 8 years ago." Faith shrugged. "I woke up on a dirt road; no memories, of anything."

Logan's interest was now peaked. "You gotta have some memory; you know your name."

"Oh that... well I'm not sure it is my name... but when I woke up I found these on the ground near me" Faith pulled out her tags from under her shirt. "... so I took them." She gazed down at them. "Hell, they might not even be mine; but they're the only clue I've got."

Logan's eyes had widened to the size of... well, dinner plates, would be pretty accurate; she had tags... tags just like his... no past... what the hell was this girl; his female twin... No, he could tell she wasn't like him, for the most part... but those two things were...well creepily similar.

Faith shot Logan a strange look. "Did you die or something?"

His mind finally returned and he stared at her. "I can't die." He said with a shrug.

"Oh... you're power is healing; I _can _heal... it takes a lot of energy, depending on the injury; Do you have to heal yourself or does it just work on it's own?" Logan frowned wasn't he supposed to ask her questions.

"I just heal."

"O.k. well with me, I have to really focus... my power is all about focus." Faith sighed. "I can do lots of things with it, but I need a ton of rest after, and they're all really weak."

"Unlike most mutants who have one simple power." Logan stated.

"Yeah, like your healing." Faith nodded absently.

"What exactly _can_ you do?"

"Well you saw some; I'm kinda... like a ghost... I can phase threw things, almost disappear; transport myself really short distances...but those take a lot of energy, and when I run out I'm knocked out."

"By that black... thing...?"

"Yeah, you see everyone has two types of energy; good and bad... well my power is using my good energy in different ways; when I run out... well..." Her voice trailed off, she knew he understood. "Also; you saw me do this; I can disconnect parts of my body;"

Logan nodded remembering her hands floating freely.

"Well, that's really what my main ability is, I can do that and still be fine... I can do it with other people two... but that's harder. Also It's only a certain distance. And I have to be able to see what I'm controlling."

Logan shrugged. "Whatever."

"Alright now your turn." Faith said folding her arms and leaning against the head board.

"Not gonna happen."

"I told you about me; your turn. Or do I have to beat you again." Faith smirked at him; and he glared back.

"There's no way you'd beat me again."

"In a fight where we could use powers I would." She said giving him a confidant smile.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't be so sure darlin'" He smirked and brought his hand up. _Snickt! _

Faith's eye as he held up his three metal claws.

"Still so sure you could win?"

"..." Faith was quiet for a moment. "Don't they hurt....?" She said frowning.

Logan was shocked by her question, and was quiet for a moment. He looked down at the metal blades protruding from his knuckles. "Every time."

"Well whoever did that to you was a horrible person." Faith said angrily. She wasn't really sure why this got to her, but something about those claws.......she didn't know what it was.

Logan shrugged. "I wouldn't know." Faith's eyes shot back up to meet his.

"Why not...?"

Logan sighed. "We've got some things in common, for one, I only remember the last 13 years, and the only clue I have is-" he pulled out the dog tags.


	6. Now What?

**Disclaimer: My plan is almost complete! Not really; ^-^; So I still don't own anything but Faith and plot line.**

**No comments! Dx But I did get a lot of favorites! Which is almost as good. ^-^**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: Now....what?**

Faith stared at the small pieces of metal hanging from Logan's hand. As if by instinct her hand flew to her own tags hanging loosely around her neck.

"What... is this... I mean...." Faith really didn't know _what _to say. Not that there was anything she could say to this.

A memory bubbled to the surface and images flashed in her mind:

The army; death; blood...

Faith gripped her head tight leaning forward and breathing hard.

"Hey! You... alright there?" Logan said staring at the woman; semi-worried; though he wouldn't admit that even to himself.

Faith panted as the long suppressed images pounded in her mind; she had seen them before but never so many at once. After several moments her breathing calmed and she sat up. "Sorry... just they triggered something....." She wasn't sure how to explain; but Logan understood.

"Flashbacks...?" He said folding his arms.

Faith nodded with a sigh. "Well... it obvious what happens now." She said standing up a new determined look shinning in her sapphire eyes. "We've gotta find whoever did this."

Logan stared at her. It was official she was crazy. "You ain't coming with me."

"Course I am; we must have known each other before; or.... it's just a really freakish coincidence." She said shrugging. "Which is unlikely; or maybe we didn't know each other; but that doesn't matter cause whoever did this knew both of us." She nodded. "Well whether you want me to or not I'm coming with you,"

Logan was about to protest; but the look she shot him cut off anything. "I am not gonna listen if you say no. I AM a 'ghost' I'll just haunt you forever." Faith smirked at his skeptic expression; She was aware she was a strange person, but living alone on the road for 8 years did that to a girl.

"Fine." He sighed; this girl was going to get on his nerves, he could already see that; and he had no idea what he was in for.


	7. Feelings and beginning

**Disclaimer: ...You already know I don't own it.**

**I'm sorry I've taken so long, I just got back from vacation; and school starts soon.**

**No reviews. D= Please someone? You can just say I read it.......I'll give you a cookie? *holds a giant cookie***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Feelings. And Beginning of.......  
**

The first few months were mostly arguing... but soon enough they fell in to an adjusted routine: They never fought in the same town (to keep from fighting each other) And when Logan decided he was going to bring a "friend" back to the hotel; well; Faith stayed in the truck.

Logan often teased her about her embarrassment; of course he ended up with (whatever happened to be closest at the time) flying at his head. In reality she wasn't embarrassed she had at first stayed in the next room... but hearing some whore calling out

Logan's name.... wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear when she was trying to sleep.

What only made it worse was somewhere along the way she began to care for him...

Living alone for 8 years with no memory and unable to age both of them had taught themselves not to grow attached to people; but Faith had failed... she had grown too attached to Logan. She loved for Wolverine! He of course had no idea, and it wasn't as though anyone could tell him. So she just lived with it, knowing perfectly well what went on when she slept out in the car.

---------------

What Faith didn't know was Logan had also grown in his own way attached to her, now she did notice this to some extent... at least more than he noticed it about her: he was very protective when they went to more dangerous places, and when the Wolverine side of him came out, he made it very clear to the male population not to go near her.

She wasn't afraid of him though, and he'd never hurt her... though Logan checked every time.

Now while Faith admitted she loved Logan; He would never admit that... he continued having one-night-stands with girls; and refused to believe there was anything more than friendship... as he had no one else he figured that should be enough, and it never would need to go further, but he was wrong... about both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan glanced at Faith; she'd fallen asleep on the way, normally he'd find a hotel and put her in a room, but here in Lachlan city; (which consisted of a bar and half a mile away a few houses and stores) there wasn't that option.

Logan normally would have dumped some water on her; but it was winter... and he really didn't feel like pissing her off.

"Faith; Hey, Faith wake up!" He said shaking her slightly. She groaned and opened her eyes glaring at him. "We're here..." He said slowly opening the door and backing out to avoid any flying objects.

Sure enough an empty soda can crashed against the window just as he closed the door. He knew this would happen... it was the same way when she woke him... but he couldn't leave her alone; she couldn't protect herself when she was tired.

After a few moments a grouchy and only half-awake Faith emerged from the truck and followed him in to the bar.

-----------------------------------------------

Faith who was now fully awake (not that anyone could sleep with the yelling) watched as Logan's last opponent was dragged out of the ring, she shook her head, they'd come here several times before and Logan beating all the 'champions' made him less than popular... also it was obvious to her that the announcer was afraid of him.

The new opponent was a large man... taller than Logan by several inches (which was saying something) Faith glanced up at Logan who was leaning against the bars just diagonal from her. She could see he was tired... but he nodded nodded slightly to her; just before getting kicked in the back.

Faith knew he was fine... but seeing him on the ground... she moved to in front of him; just in time to see his eyes darken slightly showing that Wolverine now had some control.

It took less than a minute for the fight to be over; and for Logan to regain full control. Faith allowed herself to relax before heading over to the cage doors.

"Good fight?"

Logan grunted and turned to her. "Not even challenging." He replied cracking his neck from habit.

Faith smirked slightly; "Really now? Cause I was worried it might have been hard on you..." She loved to tease him, but he picked up on it and just glared at her.

---------------------------------------

About fifteen minute later after Logan had changed; the two went to sit at the bar. Faith already had a beer, and Logan was fine with his cigar.

'More News on the growing mutant phenomenon...' Both Faith and Logan glanced up at the TV; Faith could feel Logan tensing next to her... but what she was noticing was a young girl glancing at them... well at him.

Faith frowned slightly but pretty much forgot when she heard the men behind them.

Turning slightly she saw it was the last man Logan had fought... whining about his money.

Logan was completely calm...that was mostly because they were smart enough to leave Faith out of the picture. Although he saw her hold her breath when the man whispered to him.

"I know what you are."

Logan didn't give a shit who knew what he was. As long as they didn't tie Faith in to it... and didn't try anything.

"You lost your money, You keep this up you'll loose something else." He was threatening... but he was so far still calm-

"LOOK OUT!" The girl near by yelled.

And control was out the window, Logan's claws had come out by instinct, and he growled at the fearful man against the pole. Faith was staring in fear when the bar owner put a gun to Logan's head.

Logan seemed to calm himself slightly before turning and slicing the man's gun in half. Seeing this couldn't end well, Faith stood and placed her hand one Logan's shoulder. He turned his head glancing at her hand, and his claw retracted and he stalked out Faith following behind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The beginning of the first movie... if you didn't realize that... which I hope you did.  
**


	8. Stowaway or Friend

**Disclaimer: ... If I owned it; this would have happened in the movie.**

**Dx School starts this week... but I'm gonna update as often as possible.**

**ILuvOdie: ^^ YAY! Thank you! *happy* And, I believe I already gave you your cookie. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Stowaway or Friend?**

"Logan..." Faith sighed as she sank into her seat. He glanced at her but didn't reply, what could he say... _"Sorry, but it's your fault you wanted to come with me." _Yeah; she'd probably kill him for that.

The both sat in silence as Logan drove for a while, but he kept hearing sounds coming from the back so he pulled over.

"What's wrong...?" She asked glancing up as he stepped out of the car. When he didn't answer she followed of course... he should have figured she would.

-----------------------

Logan glared at the girl who'd hid in the boat at the back of the truck. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" He knew she was the girl from earlier, which was surprising............. that she wasn't.....terrified of him.

"Sorry, I needed a ride... Thought you might help me..."

"Get out." Faith frowned hearing Logan say that, they could just drive her to another town... but she waited and didn't speak.

The girl lifted her small bag and jumped down. "Where am I 'sposed to go?"

"I don't know." Logan said head back to the car. Faith also went back and got in; they were close enough now that she could hear them from inside.

The girl was following him. "You don't know of you don't care?"

"Pick one."

"I saved your life." Faith smiled slightly at the girl's tone, very few people would talk to Logan that way after seeing what she'd seen back at the bar.

"No you didn't." He said slamming the door and starting the car again, unfortunately he was met with Faith's icy glare, and a small amount of guilt at leaving the girl.

He groaned and stopped the car, Faith smiled and got in the back, as there were no other seats; and Logan wouldn't want the girl back there.

"Hello." Faith smiled at the girl. The girl nodded and sat down, glancing around slightly.

"You don't have anything to eat do you?"

"There should be something in there." Faith said pointing to the glove compartment. Logan rolled his eyes and took out a snack bar handing it to the girl... He didn't like how happy Faith was (especially since it was because she'd won)

The girl ate quickly clearly grateful for the food. "I'm Rogue." She said turning to Logan then to Faith.

"Faith." Faith replied; both of them glanced at Logan expectantly but he simply glared at the road.

Rogue, was clearly not sure what to say, but she noticed the dog tags around Logan's neck. "Were you in the army? Doesn-doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan glanced at her and shoved the tags under his shirt.

Faith shook her head.

Rogue still unsure of herself glanced at the back; seeing the mess (mostly Logan's things with a few of Faith's thrown in) "Wow."

"What?" Logan glanced back.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look so bad."

"Hey, if you prefer the road."

"No, it looks great." She turned away from Logan. "It looks cozy." Faith snickered slightly, as that was one of the last things it looked... and one of the words you don't associate with Logan.

"Sure... it does." She said smirked at Logan's glare, knowing he wouldn't argue with her... this time.

Rogue was shivering now. Faith frowning nudged Logan motioning to the her.

He sighed and turned the heat on reaching over to the girl. "Put your hands on the heater." Rogue pulled away just before he touched her.

"He won't hurt you you know." Faith said trying to reasure the girl.

"It's not that... it's just when people touch my skin something happens."

"Like what?" Logan said, showing slight interest.

"I don't know. They just get hurt."

"Fair enough." Logan replied, Faith simply stayed quiet, this was something she knew Logan understood better than she did.

Rogue was clearly uncomfortable now, and looked around for something to change the subject; spotting one thing that... all three should have known would come up she asked. "When they come out... does it hurt?"

Logan had only heard that question once before, from Faith. "Every time." He felt Faith place her hand on his shoulder, she understood; after all she was the only person he could remember living with (well the last few years) and like him she had nightmares about the past she didn't remember.

It was quiet for a few moments; and surprisingly Logan broke it. "So what kind of a name is Rogue?"

"I don't know what kind of a name is Wolverine?"

"My Name's Logan."

"Marie."

"You know you really should put on your seatbelt."

"He never listens to tha-"

The car jolted and Logan smashed though the windshield.

"Logan!" Faith yelled out teleporting from the car, temporally forgetting about Rogue. She landed several feet from Logan and fell to her knees out of breath; she'd teleported unconsciously and used up too much energy; Logan was fine though and stood up the cut on his forehead already healing he pulled Faith up helping her stand, before they both turned to Rogue.

"You alright?" Faith yelled.

Rogue looked terrified and was staring at Logan. Faith glanced up at him and understood seeing him heal for the first time, could be shocking; Logan on the other hand was oblivious. "Kid are you alright?"

"I'm stuck!" Faith had regained enough energy to walk headed over to the car.

Logan was following first but stopped went a scent came to his attention. His unsheathed his claws, and looked around for anything.

Logan was thrown against the trees by a man; Faith couldn't see his face, and was focused on getting Rogue out of the truck; which was now on fire.

Logan landed on the hood of the truck now unconscious; his attacker heading towards the three. Faith and Rogue pulled at the seat neither could fight him off if he got to them.

The wind picked up and a red light blasted him away from them. A woman and a man came freeing Rouge from her seat and helping Faith get the unconscious Logan away from the truck just as it exploded in to flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truthfully I don't really like this chapter; it was difficult to add Faith in that scene... but hopfully it'll get better later on. I'd like opinions, if you want to give them**


	9. Meet the XMen

**Disclaimer: .......**

**School tomorrow. D= But here's another chapter for you. ^^**

**I got two reviews! *dances***

**ILoveOdie: Yes! The X-Men are epic!**

**writingnonstop: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. ^^  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Meeting the X-Men**

Faith followed the woman out of the jet; all she'd found out on the way was; they were from a school for mutants, and their names were Scott and Storm. When they landed at the school; or under it, as the jet went under the school's basketball court. Scott went to take Logan (still unconscious) to the medical-lab; Faith decided to go with them, remembering what happened last time Logan woke up in a hospital.

"Hello, I'm Jean Grey." Faith turned seeing a red haired woman enter the room.

"You'....re the doctor?" She frowned at this Jean woman who nodded. "Well alright, I hope you know what you're doing." She said sinking in to a chair near by.

Scott turned to leave. "Are you just going to stay here?" He glanced to Faith.

"Yes, trust me it's better if I do." Faith smirked she could already see the smaller cuts on Logan's arms healing.

Scott then left, and Jean got to work checking the cuts. Faith watched as she looked at his hands; apprently she knew about his claws already.

Faith glanced at Logan's face, she could see his breathing speeding up slightly. _'Oh no....' _

Jean didn't seem to notice she stared at a small tube, causing it to float over to her. Faith's eyes widened slightly she hadn't seen many mutants that she could remember. "That's your power?" Jean nodded as she got a small needle ready.

"Wouldn't do that...." Faith whispered, but took late; the needle went in Logan's arm and he was off the table with his hand around Jean's neck. He seemed to realize she wasn't fighting and dropped her running out of the room.

Faith wasn't even surprised; "You alright?"

"Yes... that was just..."

"Shocking?"

Jean nodded.

"Yes, that happens with him.... you're actually lucky." Faith stood now. "Now, I think we should go find him..."

"You don't need to worry about that." Jean replied heading to the door. "I know where he'll be going." Faith gave her a skeptic look, but followed her.

Jean took her up to the school floors; and to a class that had seemingly just ended. When the entered Faith saw Jean was right and Logan was there.

"I believe you've already met Dr, Jean Grey." A older man in a wheelchair was speaking now addressing Logan. "I on the other hand have not met you yet." He smiled at Faith.

"I'm Faith...."

"Nice to meet you; I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Alright, well..." Faith wasn't really sure what to say... the Professor smiled.

"Come the two of you I'll show you the school." He said leaving the room; Storm, Scott and Jean stayed behind.

* * *

**No comment.**


End file.
